Mickey Movie 2
Mickey Movie 2 is an American hand-drawn/computer animated action comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a sequel to the 2023 film Mickey Movie, and was made to celebrate the title character's centennial anniversary. In the film, Mickey and his friends head to Japan for Donald Duck's birthday, but Goofy becomes sidetracked when he joins a Ninja clan. The film is written and directed by Stephen J. Anderson and executive produced by John Lasseter, with original music by Michael Giacchino. The film was released in the United States on November 10, 2028, and was presented in 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as the traditional two-dimensional format. The film was first announced in 2020, and is the 65th feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was less as critically and financially successful as its predecessor, grossing only $778 million worldwide out of a $150 million budget. The film was released in the United States on November 10, 2028, and was presented in 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as the traditional two-dimensional format. The film was first announced in 2020, and is the 65th feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was less as critically and financially successful as its predecessor, grossing only $778 million worldwide out of a $150 million budget. Plot Ninja leader Sasuke Takahashi sneaks into a jewelery store in Tokyo, Japan that houses the world's largest collection of hand-crafted diamonds in search of Peg Leg Pete, who had robbed the store earlier that day. After being discovered by Japanese police, he is forced to flee, and fakes his own death. Mickey Mouse and his friends are setting up a trip to Tokyo just in time for Donald Duck's birthday. Goofy is excited about the trip as well, because his love interest, Clarabelle Cow, has been invited to come along with them. In a sequence on an airplane headed for Japan, Mickey and Minnie can be seen sitting together watching in-flight TV shows, among them are parodies of famous Japanese anime franchises such Doraemon ''and Sailor Moon along with that the city, they learn about the rich history of that country, and a culture that's different from theirs. Meanwhile, without the knowledge of Mickey and the gang, Goofy takes up interest at becoming a ninja as a result of Peg Leg Pete being up to no good again after escaping yet another prison sentence. He eventually tricks Goofy into becoming a ninja, and it's up to the gang to save him. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie go on a double date with Donald and Daisy at a sushi bar in the Akihabara district, which in real life is a well known spot for ''otaku - ''hardcore fans of anime and video games. Before they can have their food, Clarabelle comes and warns them that Goofy has been kidnapped. Pete tricks Goofy into robbing the same jewelry store that was broken into the other night. Goofy, thinking that his friends will not like him anymore, teams up with Sasuke instead in order to get Peg Leg Pete back to American jail. Sasuke admits to Goofy that he thinks Peg Leg Pete has been holding him back. The gang gets there just in time before Goofy and Sasuke try to sneak up on Pete and catch him. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department shows up by Sasuke's request and tries to get Pete, but he escapes and steals a cop car, which leads to a chaotic car chase. Mickey and the gang get caught right in the middle of it as well, causing Minnie to admit her feelings for him. They almost share a kiss, but their romantic moment gets interrupted by a slam on the breaks. Soon enough, they realize the terror is over, because Pete has finally surrendered to Japanese authorities, and is willing to accept his fate. Pete gets deported to America again, and the gang celebrates with a party. The movie ends with everybody going back to America. Voice cast Much of the cast from the original ''Mickey Mouse returned for the sequel, and Clarabelle Cow, who originally made a cameo in the first film, had been written in as one of the main characters. Bret Iwan, Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse, the main protagonist of the film. Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend. Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Mickey's best friend. Bill Farmer as Goofy, Mickey's second best friend. Tres MacNielle as Daisy Duck, Minnie's best friend and Donald's love interest. April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow, Goofy's girlfriend. Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, the main antagonist. Ken Watanabe as Sasuke Takahashi, a Japanese ninja clan leader. Akihiro Kitamura as Takeshi Edogawa, a fellow Japanese ninja, new to field work. Steve Blum as Eddie Haruna, Peg Leg Pete's Japanese-American partner. Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche as the Beagle Boys, Peg Leg Pete's henchmen. Release During the Summer of 2025, John Lasseter announced that Mickey Movie 2 would be released in the fall of 2028, one year earlier than its original 2029 date. The US release date was later confirmed to be November 10, 2028, with a UK release date set for November 17, 2028. The world premiere of the film took place at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood on November 18, 2023 in celebration of the Mickey Mouse character's centennial anniversary. Mickey Mouse 2 was released in 4,115 theaters in the USA and Canada setting a record-high for a G-rated film and for Disney. The latter supassed Frozen (4,009 theaters). Short film The film was preceded by a short film by Pixar titled Return of the Space Ranger, directed by Lee Unkrich and starring the characters of the Toy Story franchise Home media The film was released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and movie download on April 18, 2024. The Movie Download version included four bonus features, the 2013 made-for-TV Mickey Mouse short Tokyo Go, ''the Toy Story Toon ''Return of the Space Ranger, ''and ''Bringing the World's Most Beloved Cartoon Character to Japan. The Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D versions included Tokyo Go, Return of the Space Ranger, and Director Stephen J. Anderson Commentary. Mickey Movie 2 sold 1,893,334 Blu-ray units during its opening week, generating $21.34 million and claiming first place. Reception Mickey Movie 2'' '''received generally positive reviews with Rotten Tomatoes having 80% and 7.6/10 of the critics gave a positive response on metacritic it have a score of 71/100 indicating "Generally favorable reviews" despite the G rating. Audience response however, was more positive with the audience rating being 92% on Rotten Tomatoes and 89/100 on Metacritic indicating "universal acclaim" due to the film's improvement. Box office ''Mickey Movie 2 ''grossed much less than its predecessor, earning $287,302,545 in the USA and Canada, and $491,420,345 in other territories for a worldwide total of $778,722,890 . Worldwide on its opening weekend, it grossed more than $109 million, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2028 animated title. However, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures chairman Alan Horn said these numbers were "so bad, so good", seeing how the film was made to celebrate the 100th anniversary of Mickey Mouse's creation. The film had its biggest success in Japan, where it is set, and is now the highest-grossing foreign-animated film in that country. Accolades ''Mickey Movie 2 marks one of the few Disney Animated films to receive a few prestigious awards. These are: Best Original song, Best musical score and best supporting actor (for Bill Farmer). Video games A video game based on the movie was developed by Sonic Team and was published by Disney Interactive Studios and SEGA. An app based on the film was released on iTunes for a dollar on November 1, 2028. The Lite version was released for free that same day. The object of the game is to complete each Ninja Challenge, unlock new levels, and earn a high score. As of November 28, 2023, the app has hit #1 on the App Store. Television spinoff and sequel On August 14, 2028, Bill Farmer - the voice of Goofy - hinted that a third Mickey Mouse film was in development, and it would involve the gang going on a trip to Duckburg to meet Donald's rich uncle. Despite Mickey Movie 2 failing to meet expectations, the film is currently in development. A television series spinoff titled Sasuke's Ninja Chronicles, created by Paul Rudish and produced by Disney Television Animation, premiered on Disney XD, premiered on March 12, 2029, and marks the first series featuring Disney's established characters since the 2001 ABC series, ''House of Mouse. ''The series was made as a result of Disney desperately attempting to re-brand the Mickey Mouse franchise after the film underperformed at the box-office. Category:Movies Category:2028 films Category:Mickey Movie Category:Upcoming films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films